


Old as Ice

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: (kinda), Canon Universe, F/M, Ice, No Dialogue, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request, if you count my imagination running away with the vague inspo i got from the song, is perhaps a bit one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Valtor may have the Dragon Fire but Icy sees in him a crystal clear reflection of her ice cold being. The ice will never let go of what it has sunk its claws in and neither will they which only makes her want him holding on to her tighter like she's doing.
Relationships: Icy/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Old as Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually go for this pairing but this was requested and I actually liked the idea I came up with so it was fun to write it.

It was no coincidence they had met in the ice. Ice was unforgiving, unrelenting. Its hold on everything it touched was lasting and what it released was already destroyed, drained of life and just a fragile shell of what it had once been. Ice was a void full of cold. It was why it made up their hearts. It was why it was in their eyes.

He was all ice but everyone else was blinded to that fact by his flames. That Dragon Fire he had was misleading but even the color of his magic spoke the truth to those who wouldn’t be stupid enough to get fooled by the notion that his flames had to burn hot simply because they were fire, to her and her only as she was the only one who saw it. The blue of his power was the blue of ice, not the blue of a flame that was too hot to remain naturally colored in orange. The only natural thing about him was the cold of a corpse.

His ambition matched hers, keeping his life suspended in its icy hold. There wasn’t room for anything else besides the power that was his ultimate goal. There wasn’t room for anything else but her when she shared the same passion and had a razor focus sharp like an icicle and matching his. Nothing else could survive the cold depths of his being just like no one else could survive the touch of her magic. They were like two icebergs pressing into each other and grinding everything between them to dust while they remained untouched, not a fissure or even the smallest of cracks on their bodies, their hardness persisting like they were immortal.

She was pretty sure they were. There was the same rage flaming in him that she harbored, too. It left them cold to any other emotions and made them look ancient with its intensity. So much ice was hard to accumulate in a single lifetime, yet she had it, piercing through her soul in angry shards. He had it, too, and the burn of his frost was something she could lose herself into. It was intoxicating and coming in a rush while never threatened to run out. He was a living menace but that was not a danger that treaded anywhere near him. He was nothing like those boys that barely flickered with anger and thought they were the sun when they were just a few moments short of burning out like a simple match. He’d spent years of his life running just on the cold of his feelings and he’d only gotten more of that instead of losing his touch. It was no wonder she wanted him closer than she’d wanted anyone.

The frost had held him until she’d come to find him. Now it was his turn to hold her in the castle of cold that he was, his heart the perfect throne for her to sit on when it tried to suck out her body warmth but she had none. They may have gotten out of Omega, but she was never coming out of the ice. Why would she when it was an endless kingdom for the endless rage of her soul that she’d finally found somebody to match?

**Author's Note:**

> The song in question was Guys My Age by Hey Violet. I'd listened to the song but wanted to hear it again to refresh my memories and the moment I opened YouTube, it popped up in suggestions. I didn't even have to look for it which, frankly, convinced me to go through with the fic since I was having my doubts about being able to pull it off.


End file.
